Zoo Tycoon 2
Zoo Tycoon 2 was a video game developed by Blue Fang Games and released on November 9th 2004. Contents See the Zoo Tycoon 2 category. Animals *African Elephant *American Beaver *Bengal Tiger *Black Rhinoceros *Cheetah *Chimpanzee *Common Peafowl *Common Zebra *Dromedary Camel *Emperor Penguin *Gemsbok *Giant Panda *Greater Flamingo *Grizzly Bear *Hippopotamus *Ibex *Jaguar *Lion *Moose *Mountain Gorilla *Nile Crocodile *Okapi *Ostrich *Polar Bear *Red Kangaroo *Red Panda *Reticulated Giraffe *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Snow Leopard *Thomson's Gazelle Foliage Trees * Acacia Caffra Tree * Balsam Fir Tree * Banana Tree * Baobab Tree * Birch Tree * Black Spruce Tree * Camel Thorn Acacia Tree * Cypress Tree * Date Palm Tree * Elephant Ear Tree * Foxtail Palm Tree * Himalayan Birch * Himalayan Pine Tree * Kapok Tree * Kily Tree * Mangrove Tree * Maple Tree * Orchid Tree * Red Cedar Tree * Tamarack Tree * Tree Fern * Trembling Aspen Tree * Umbrella Acacia Tree * Weeping Myall * Yellow Cedar Tree * Yellow Fever Acacia Tree Plants * African Daisies * African Violets * Arctic Moss * Banana leaf plant * Blackthorn bush * Bluebush * Cattails * Dandelions * Desert Grass * Elephant Grass * Large Blue Flowers * Large Orange Flowers * Medium Purple Flowers * Small Flowers * Medium Yellow Flowers * Small Bed of Tulips * Fountain Bamboo * Fringed Polygala Flower * Gamba Grass * June Grass * Jungle Lilies Flower * Larkspur * Lily Of The Valley Flower * Wetland Log * Small Wetland Log * Papyrus * Protea Wildflowers * Reindeer Lichen * Sedge Grass * Spinosa Bush * Toadstools * Water Bamboo * Water Lilies * White Lilies Objects Animal Food * Apple (Substrate pile, hollow log) * Bamboo (Terrain, food dish, food trough, substrate pile) * Bananas (Terrain, food dish, food trough, substrate pile, elevated food dish, termite mound) * Branches (Terrain, food dish, food trough, substrate pile, elevated food dish, browse holder * Fish (Terrain, food dish, metal food trough, artificial carcass) * Grass (Terrain, food dish, food trough, substrate pile, elevated food dish, browse holder) * Hay (Terrain, food dish, food trough, substrate pile, elevated food dish, browse holder) * Honey (Hollow log, termite mound) * Insects (Substrate pile, hollow log, termite mound) * Lettuce (Terrain, food dish, food trough, substrate pile, elevated food dish, hollow log) * Meat (Terrain, food dish, metal food trough, artificial carcass) * Shrimp (Food dish, metal food trough) * Water (Food dish, food trough, metal food trough, elevated food dish) Animal Enrichment * Apple * Ball with Rattle * Beef Shank * Bone * Car Tire * Carrot * Figs * Heated Rock * Ice Block (with apple, banana, carrot and beef shank) * Ice Floe (medium and large) * Lookout Post * Monkey Bars * Painting Easel * Peanut Geeder * Pile of Branches * Pile of Leaves * Plastic Barrel * Post and Rope with Ice * Pursuit Ball * Rubber Toy * Small Toy Ball * Scratching Post Animal Shelters * Concrete Shelter (small and large) * Cubbing Den * Elephant House * Elevated Nest Box * Giraffe House * Hollow Tree Stump * Raised Sleeping Platform * Rock Cave (small and large) * Shade Structure * Sleeping Basket * Snow Cave (small and large) * Stables (small and large) * Wooden Shelter (small and large) Fences * Acrylic Glass Fence * Brick Wall (Low and High) * Chain Link Fence (Low and High) * Concrete Fence (Low and High) * Hedge Fence (Low and High) * Iron Bar Fence (Low and High) * Post and Rope Fence * Stone Wall (Low and High) * White Picket Fence * Wooden Rail Fence (Low and High) * Wooden Slat Fence (Low and High) * Wooden Slat Window Fence Paths * Asphalt Path * Brick Path * Concrete Path * Dirt Path * Sand Path * Stone Path * Safari Path * Jungle Path Buildings * Animal Photo Booth * ATM * Cheesecake Cart * Coffee Drink Stand * Compost Building * Cotton Candy Cart * Educator Podium * Gift Cart * Gift Shop * Fruit Cup Cart * Hamburger Food Stand * Hot Dog Food Stand * Ice Cream Cart * Insect House * Jungle Theme (Unlockable) * Popcorn Cart * Pretzel Cart * Reptile House * Restaurant (Regular, Family, Fancy) * Restroom (Small and Family) * Safari Theme (Unlockable) * Salad Food Stand * Shetland Pony Ride * Shish Kebab Food Stand * Soda Drink Stand * Staff Center * Sub Food Stand * Sushi Food Stand * Water Drink Stand Scenery * Arch (Marble, Wooden and Stone) * Bench * Binoculars * Donation Box * Flower Post (Unlockable) * Flower Arch (Unlockable) * Fountains (Elephant, Lion and Tiger) * Gazebo * Gilded Panda Statue (Unlockable) * Globe (Unlockable) * Lamp Post * Picnic Tables * Statues (Rhino and Polar Bear) * Sundial (Unlockable) * Umbrella Tables * Viewing Canopy (Wood, Stone and Steel) * Zoo Map Rocks * Alpine Rocks * Boreal Forest Rocks * Desert Rocks * Grassland Rocks * Savannah Rocks * Scrub Rocks * Temperate Forest Rocks * Tropical Rainforest Rocks * Tundra Rocks * Wetlands Rocks Biomes * Alpine * Boreal Forest * Desert * Grassland * Savannah * Scrub * Temperate Forest * Tropical Rainforest * Tundra * Wetlands Gallery ElephantAfrican Adult M.jpg|African Elephant Beaver American.jpg|American Beaver TigerBengal BlueFang.jpg|Bengal Tiger Black Rhinoceros.jpg|Black Rhinoceros Cheetah.jpg|Cheetah Chimpanzee Common.jpg|Chimpanzee Common Peafowl.jpg|Common Peafowl Common_Zebra.jpg|Common Zebra Dromedary Camel.jpg|Dromedary Camel Emperor Penguin.jpg|Emperor Penguin Gemsbok (Blue Fang).jpg|Gemsbok PandaGiant Adult M.jpg|Giant Panda Greater Flamingo (Blue Fang).jpg|Greater Flamingo Grizzly Bear (Blue Fang).jpg|Grizzly Bear Hippopotamus (Blue Fang).jpg|Hippopotamus Ibex.jpg|Ibex Jaguar Adult M.jpg|Jaguar Lion.jpg|Lion Moose.jpg|Moose Mountain Gorilla (Blue Fang).jpg|Mountain Gorilla Nile Crocodile (Blue Fang).jpg|Nile Crocodile Okapi.jpg|Okapi Ostrich.png|Ostrich Polar Bear.jpg|Polar Bear Red Panda.jpg|Red Panda Reticulated Giraffe.jpg|Reticulated Giraffe Red Kangaroo.jpg|Red Kangaroo Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur Snow Leopard.jpg|Snow Leopard Thomson Gazelle.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle Downloadable Content Addax.jpg|Addax Asian1.jpg|Asian Elephant Asiatic Black Bear.jpg|Asiatic Black Bear Black Leopard.jpg|Black Leopard Musk ox.jpg|Musk Ox 01 * *